fast turn
by mRsHeRmIoNeMaLfOy
Summary: sexual chapters rated M Just R&R& enjoy
1. The Rainy Day

I have deiced to start up another story. Also a Hermione/Draco FanFic cuz I really only support them two. So yeah! Here I go! Oh also this story is VERY sexual

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rainy Day

* * *

Draco POV:

* * *

It's raining out side so I have to keep the bloody windows to this compartment closed. Stupid Hogwarts they should let us apperate to the school, but no, they make it where there's no way to do that. So I'm stuck on the Hogwarts express in the heads room waiting for the late Head Girl. 

Before I came in here I made a bet that my girlfriend, Hermione Granger would become Head. Only no one, but Hermione and I know we are together. If anyone else is bloody Head Girl rather then Hermione I will scream. I don't want to mess up my vocals, I'm to perfect to lose my voice, think of all my poor followers that wont be able to wait on my every word because of Dumbledore if Hermione's not with me all year. Not only that, but Pansy, the stupid slut, wont stop following me. She thinks that we are still together! Gross I would never go out with a tramp like her. She should have thought of that before she cheated on me with Goyle.

"Bloody hell! Where in Merlin's name is the Head Girl?" I finally shout and throw the book that was in my hand at the door that happened to open right when it went flying. Thank you Merlin its Hermione!

"Sorry babe, I lost my temper waiting for you." I said as I walk over to her and close the door. Right after that I gently slam her into it and kiss those tender lips I've been craving all summer. _What, no don't pull away I want to kiss you some more. I lean in to try again but she doges it._

"Fine you win!" I say and sit back down in my chair to watch her gingerly walk over to me and sit on my lap. _Good girl, right where you belong with me and me only. _Eh, my little friend is pleased to see her, to bad I haven't gotten in her pants yet, even though I want to oh so badly. I kiss her neck and she wiggles in my lap and faces me.

"What? I couldn't resist, your mine and I want you now!" I growl in my sexiest voice ever all she dose is shrug it off. How come I have to fall in love with the most stubborn girl at the school? No, not only the school, but the entire world! Not only that, but it took me weeks to et my dad to except the fact that I'm with a muggle born witch.

Yes, that brings me to the next thing, I am a pureblood. Meaning on both sides, mum and dad, we are witches, no one solitary person in the family of the Malfoy's are muggle's. Being that my dad wants me to date purebloods, so he didn't like the fact that I refused to date anyone but Hermione. She's the smartest witch this school has ever seen, me following right there after her! _Hey, where's she going! No sit back down!_

"Where are you going babe?" I coo after her and she turns around and smirks. "I'm going to the bathroom, don't have an erection while I'm gone, maybe I could have a lollypop when I get back." Hermione said to me.

I can't help, but to get hard. I mean she's never offered to give me a blowjob, even after all the time of me asking her. Thank you Merlin, for changing the school rules. Instead of having to go to Hogwart's for seven years he made it fourteen! During out sixth year we became friends, only because I helped Potter and Weasley defeat Lord Voltmort. I hate Potter and Weasley and they hate me too, only Hermione fell in love with my hotness and we've been dating ever sense, only her friends don't know about it, nor do my friends.

So Dumbledore tells us that when we are in our tenth year we can become head girl and head boy and will stay that until we leave, and then the process starts over again. Yeah, so I get to live with Hermione for four years with out our friends around. Oh the doors opening! Yes Hermione has returned, looking hotter then ever.

The summer treated her good.I mean look at those fucking tits!She was in a, A cup, now a sexy looking owner or a D cup or maybe even bigger. She has all the curves she needs to go along with that rack. Her ass even looks good. I can't wait to smack in when she's in my bed screaming my name. 'D-d-drrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaacccccccccooooooo!' Her hair has calmed down a lot, no longer fizzy but nice and smooth and the ends flip out perfectly landing on her tits. _Ok, Hermione I'm hard help me out and give me head or let me pop our cherry!_

"Aww, has Draco been a good boy waiting for a little fucking or some head?" Hermione said teasingly.

I jump up and throw her on to the couch that they have in the heads compartment, very handy indeed. And I slam my lips into her and my tongue begs to enter, which very fast I get. My tongue darts around in her mouth and I hear her groan. I pull back and smile.

"Happy are you?" She nods and I laugh, while unzipping her pants. I feel like teasing her and getting her back for all the longing I've had to fuck the little sweet. I massage her cunt and she starts to groan even louder. I smirk and continue down lower. I insert one finger in her pussy and she moans and pulls my head down and forces her tongue into my mouth. I move my hand fast so my finger is going in and out of her extremely wet pussy. I add another finger and she starts to groan even louder. She breaks away and looks at me

"Take me now Draco! Please take me now!" She say's breathlessly. I think she's just had her first orgasm. I shake my head no and pull her pants down. I insert another finger and trust in as far as I can causing her to scream in delight. I remove my fingers and suck all her pussy juice off of my finger. _Damn I have a huge Bonner right now_, but I want to continue teasing her. I move my head between her legs and she looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes. "Draco stop the teasing and fuckingshove your penis in me!" Hermione hisses but I shake my head no and start to eat her out. It taste so good and her pussy is so wet. I can hear her moans, and groans getting louder. Finally I come up and kiss her passionately.

She flips over and now she's taking control I'm on bottom and she pulls my pants down to my knees surprised to see my penis that is at least seven and a half inches long and pets it lightly. I get harder if it's even possible. She puts her mouth on it and moves her head up and down while waiting me with her eyes at the same time. Now it's my turn to moan. She changes her speed rapidly and starts on it even faster making me groan. She's swishing her tongue around my penis making it wet and bobbing her head up and down. If I didn't know better I would say she's become a horny fuck waiting to see if I'm really the Slytherin sex god, which I proudly am even thought she'll now be the only girl I sleep with.

Just as fast as she started she slows down making me sigh deeply. _Please Hermionegive me another blow job that felt fucking great! Betterthen Pasny ever did._ Iher a puppy dog pout asking her to continue on with my penis, but she shakes her head no and comes back up and makes out with me for a longer while before she falls asleep on my chest without any clothing. I gently play with her hair and think about all that had just happened over a course of two hours. I feel my eyes getting heavy and falling asleep.

* * *

Wow, I think this is one of my best things I've written I have the second chapter already written but wont post until I have some reviews! Please Review! 

Love Candice X


	2. The Rainy Day Hermiones POV

Ok so you'll know what going on odd chapters are Draco even are Hermione!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rainy Day (Hermione's POV)

* * *

While I stare out of the window of the compartment looking at the rain pour down. I love it when it rains because it looks so beautiful! I'm in with Ron and Harry they sit there talking about what they had done over the summer. I wonder who head boy is. It's not Ron, it's not Harry so who could it be? I hope it's my sexy boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

At Hogwarts you had to go there for seven years then they changed it to fourteen! Well in our seventh year Draco helped Harry, Ron and I defeat Voltmort. Only there's something wrong with all of it! I fell in love with Draco and how hot he was and how he actually likes to me for me and not my brains. Don't get me wrong I love Harry and Ron so much, its just sometimes I feel they are my friends only because I am the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, with Draco right be hind me. Oh yeah, don't forget the fact that Draco's friends hate me and Ron and Harry hate him. I hope that whore, Pansy, has finally given up on Draco they broke up in the fourth year because, she went off cheating on him with Goyle.

"I'll talk to you guys later because I have to go to the heads compartment and learn who head boy is!" I said to them to and all they did was nod to show they heard me. How fucking great? They don't even care about me enough to say '_ok Hermione we'll talk to you at dinner!_' I make it to the heads compartment to hear someone scream 'Bloody hell! Where in Merlin's name is the Head Girl?' I open the door and almost get hit by a book but before it hits me in the head I catch it and throw it on the floor to see Draco. '_Thank Merlin he's Head boy.'_

"Sorry babe, I lost my temper waiting for you." He said. _Aww, he was waiting for me._ Hold up, he knew I was head girl. No, there was no way he could have. The door closes and I'm gently slammed into it. Is there such thing as gently slammed? Next thing I know Draco's tongue is in my mouth making me happy that I finally get a kiss from my sexy boy. Why not be a tease? I pull back and watch his face get a bit grumpy. He leans back in to try and steal another kiss but I pull back teasing him even more, before he breaks.

"Fine you win!" He says and sits down in the chair he was in before I walked into the compartment. I feel like being a vixen so I creep over to him taking my own sweet time to get to him and sit on his lap. He's changed so much sense the last time I saw him. His hair is still bleach blonde and hangs in his face so perfectly, but now he's actually tan. He must have gotten out side some for once.

All of a sudden Draco starts to kiss the back of my neck and I wiggle a little because it tickled and I turn so I can face him. Then in the sexiest voice ever he said

"What? I couldn't resist, your mine and I want you now!" I just grin and stand up from his lap and he seemed a little disappointed as I go off for the door, and hear him call after me before I could leave. "Where are you going babe?" I turn around and bat my eyelashes before I replied.

I also think up the greatest thing as I see his dick pushing threw the fabric of his pants. I'm going to the bathroom, don't have an erection while I'm gone, maybe I could have a lollypop when I get back." He blushes slightly and then I see his dick push even more. I turn and walk out.

I notice on my way to the bathroom that every guy I passed by stopped and watched me walk by. The summer turned out to be one of my best friends. My Bra size went from a measly A cup to a Whopping D cup. My hair that was once wild now tame and at the ends flip out right when they meet where my boobs glide out. My body has gotten curves to go with my '_nice rack'_ and my chocolate brown eyes are beautiful.

Can you believe that they changed it from seven years to fourteen? I was a little happy because also Dumbledore told all of us that the heads would be head for four years. I was so happy when I found out I made head because now all those bitches will have to play if they mess with me! I find my self back in the heads compartment before I know it.

When I walk in and notice that Draco was hard again I couldn't help my self. "Aww, has Draco been a good boy waiting for a little fucking or some head?" I said teasingly. In a flash he grabs me and throws me onto the couch that they have in the compartment. Thank Merlin it's not the floor. His lips smash into mine and his tongue darts forward and I grant it's plead to enter my mouth. He pulls back with a smug smile on his face.

"Happy are you?" I look at him with menacing eyes and just nod. He laughed as he started to unzip my pants. For as long as I've been with him and that would be about three years now, he has never been in my pants and I have never been in his so I get a little happy about this. He starts to massage my cunt making me groan because it felt so good. He slowly moves his hand down further into my pants and puts one finger into my Finley glossed pussy. I removed my shirt and my bra hopeing that I might actually lose my virginity. I pull his head down as I force my tongue into his mouth. His finger pumps faster and faster into my pussy and he added another finger making me groan even louder.

I have never been this far with a guy and it felt so good and I wished that it would never end I break away from our kiss that seemed to last for ever and look at him with pleading eyes. "Take me now Draco! Please take me now!" I say as try to catch my breath. _I have now experienced my first orgasm ever!_ He shakes his head no and pulls my pants down and I slip them of along with my thong. He insertes another finger into my pussy and thrusts in deepley and I scream in happiness. I have never felt this good in my life! He pulls his fingers out of my pussy and outs his fingers in his mouth and I feel even more horny as I watch him suck my pussy juice off of his fingers. He ducked down between my legs and I look at him and catch his glaze.

"Draco stop the teasing and fucking shove your penis in me!" I hiss at him but he shakes his head no and I feel his tongue enter my pussy. I start moaning and groaning louder. _Hey, no you can't stop it feels fucking great!_ He comes up and kissed me passionately.

Now it's my turn to take control. I flip over causing me to be on the top and him to be on the bottom. I pull his pants down to his knees and see his penis. I swear it had to be at least seven in a half inches long, or longer. I pet his penis lightly feeling it get harder and stand up a bit more. I put my mouth on it and move up and down slowly and keep eye contact with Draco who seems to be having an orgasm. He moans and I feel as if I'm doing well and rapidly quicken the pace of going up and down on his penis. I swish my tongue around on it. I taste a salty taste and start bobbing my head up and down because the feeling of his penis in my mouth is great. For the past three years Sexaul tension has built up and I've wanted to see if he's really the '_Slytherin sex god'_ which so far it seems he is.

I start to slow down as I get tired and he sighed causing me to look up into his grey eyes. He gave me a puppy dog pout begging me to continue on with my blow job. I shake my head no and come up and make out with him for a while then stop and lay on his chest and fall asleep pretty fast.

* * *

Ok there's the second Chapter. Like I said VERY Sexual and if you don't like then just don't read! 


	3. Blaise Knows

Ok, thank you for the reviews, I was caught up on reading Timeless another Fan Fic, and I love it bet haven't caught up yet. OO. but I decide sense so many of ya'll are waiting for the updates I will update, yes it has a plot and isn't only going to revolve around sex because this is Hermione. So let me continue.

* * *

Recap: _Just as fast as she started she slows down making me sigh deeply and give her a puppy dog pout asking her to continue on with my penis but she shakes her head no and comes back up and makes out with me for a longer while before she falls asleep on my chest without any clothing. I gently play with her hair and think about all that had just happened over a course of two hours. I feel my eyes getting heavy and falling asleep_.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blaise Knows(Draco's POV)

* * *

As the train slowed down I had to wake up Hermione even though I wish I didn't but she would have freaked if we were at the school and I was just waking her up. "Hermione, sweetie wake up we have about ten minutes wake up honey." I called softly in her ear and she began to stir and once she was awake she sat up and smiled. 

"Sorry I fell asleep, I had a long night last night." She said to me, her voice groggy, but she still sounded beautiful. She got up and reached for her cloths and quickly slipped them on. She said a charm that made her hair look just as good as it did before we had our fun earlier in the morning. She reached for the door and I quickly lunged for her hand before she did.

"No good-bye kisses?" I said and gave her my puppy dog pout. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw my pout.

"Sorry Draco, it's just Harry and Ron will be worrying about me and wanting to know who head boy is as it wasn't either of them." She quickly gave me a kiss and left. I guess I'll just have to get used to her friends coming first. Don't know why I thought it would change this year because it hasn't sense we got together. I got dressed my self and walked out of the head's compartment and walked to the one I left Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Pansy came hopping over to me and rapped her arms around my neck and tried to kiss me but I threw her off, making sure I didn't hurt her.

"Drakie! Why won't you give me a kiss?" Pansy whined and Blaise whinced at the sound of her high shriek.

"Pansy, he has a girlfriend at another school so get over it." Blaise said covering for me and I thanked him silently.

"What? No, your lying Draco's with me!" She shrieked again.

"I broke up with you in the forth year, we aren't together so get over it you pug face bitch!" I finally yelled.

The story on Pansy is this. She's a pureblood and we were got together in the first year. We stayed together even though I kept catching her fucking other guys that were in our house. Finally when I walked in on her and Goyle it was over for good. I won't have a girl of mine fucking a guy who has a raisin for a brain. She always comes running back to me and Blaise has started to help me out. So Pansy is the one people run to when they need a fucking because she's the school slut and she'll help everyone as long as they aren't muggle born.

Blaise is like my brother. I've known him sense I was two I think it was. My dad is like his second dad and my mum is like his first. When we first met was the last time he ever saw his mum. She hated my mum and dad and she made Blaise's dad chose, best friends or her. Even though blood is thicker then water, he chose my mum and dad and she left. Blaise told me she was a bitch and it didn't really matter to him if she left or not because once he wrote to her and her reply was he was a mistake and she wished that he was never born, but that was back in the first year.

Goyle and Crabbe are the kind of people you keep around because they scare the shit out of other people. I hate Goyle because I loved Pansy, and he knew that too. He wanted to see if Pansy was as good as I always used to say so he seduced her to fuck him and well he got what he wanted and now I won't talk to him. I wonder if he regrets it yet. Crabbe is my second best mate because he's never betrayed me in anyway. Not that he'd ever have a reason to do that because he's always to busy stuffing his face to have an interest in what I tell him.

"Hey Ferrite face we have to go before everyone else." I hear a voice say behind me and I turn around to see Hermione standing there. I catch my self before I smile and smirk at her.

"Mudblood Bitch get away from my Drakie, he'll be out there after I let him out." Pansy hissed behind me. I hate the bitch so why won't she get over me?

"Whatever Granger lets go." I say and I walk out of the room and shove her into the door, as I walk out of the room.

"You could have been more gentle instead of slamming me into the fucking door knob!" Hermione growled at me.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to but they can't know that we are getting along or Pansy will know I don't have a girlfriend at a different wizarding school, like Blaise told her.

"Dose Blaise know about you and me?" Hermione asked me with a hint of worry in her voice. It never hit me, why was he covering up for me saying I had another girl at a different school?

"I didn't tell him, he stayed at my house over the summer, but I don't think he read our letters. I'll ask him later at dinner when it's just me and him." I told her and she looked even more worried. "If he dose know then we're ok, he won't tell anyone, he dated a muggle born last year so he owes me." I told Hermione and she looked like she called down a bit.

We had to separate the first years from the rest of the kids so we made sure that all the older kids made it to the great hall before the first years, if they didn't then it would be way to hectic. After all the first graders were rounded up Hermione and I got into the first carriage that was empty and we rode off towards the school. We entered the great hall before everyone else and we quickly kissed each other and pulled apart just as the front doors opened. We walked our separate ways to our tables and I waited for Blaise to sit near me and made sure Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe didn't sit with us. We were at the end of the table all by our selves and the sorting started.

* * *

"You know don't you?" I asked him and Blaise looked at me as if questioning what I meant. 

"Know what mate?" He asked me and I groaned and continued on because I knew that Hermione would be worried until I found out.

"About whom I'm with." I said without giving it away, because if he didn't know then I would be in trouble for telling him.

"Oh, Granger yeah, about that mate, I kind of stumbled upon one of her letters while I was doing my homework. I couldn't help but read it, but don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Blaise said and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Your not mad about it?" I asked him, because I knew I was kind of mad at him when I found out he was with that muggle born.

"I was at first because he had been with her for three years and never chose to tell me, but then I thought bout it when I was with one and how you were mad at me when I didn't tell you, so I thought we were even." Blaise said. How much I love him. Not as in gay love, but as brotherly love. We started eating and once we were done the food disappeared from all the plates and Dumbledore stood up and his voices rang threw the hall ways.

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts. I congratulate all of the new ones to Hogwarts and hope they like what house they are in. We have some rules I would like to go over before I let ya'll leave to go to your common rooms.

First of all the Forbidden forest is still forbidden, all for good reasons too." He paused and looked over to Hermione, Potter and Weasley. They always ended up in the forbidden forest some time during the year. He continued on. "You are not to be out side past 11 P.M. and not to be out of your common rooms past 11:30. Also let me introduce our Head's for the next four years, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Will you two please stand and come to the front." I stood up and looked over to Hermione and we both started walking up to the front. "The rest of you are free to go to your common rooms and remember you have an hour before you are to be in the common room and no place else." Dumbledore said, and Professor Snape walked up to us and summoned us to follow him.

He led us to a hall I've never been in and by the look on Hermione's face she had never been there either. He stopped in front of a portrait with two young people who looked in love. He cleared his throat and they both looked up.

"Password?" The girl asked us kindly.

"Chocolate Frogs." Snape said he turned to us. "Here is your common room, please don't kill each other." Then he walked away.

We entered the room and the first thing Hermione asked was "Dose he know?" I closed my eyes the quickly replied.

"Blaise knows, but wont tell anyone I promise you." Before I could notice she left I heard a door close.

* * *

Ok Reviews please and tell me what you think. I hope you like it because I enjoy it quite well. 


	4. Blaise knows Hermiones POV

**OK, I'm updating, if you read my other story When the truth comes out. Then you'll know that I was caught up on a game and didn't update I'm so Sorry next time I'll keep up because people are enjoying my stories and it makes me feel good. So let me go on.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Blaise Knows (Hermione's POV)

* * *

Hermione, sweetie wake up we have about ten minutes wake up honey." I heard a voice as I woke up slightly.

"Sorry I fell asleep, I had a long night last night." I told Draco and my voice sounded a bit groggy. I got up and reached for my cloths and quickly slipped them on. I said a charm that made my hair look just as good as it did before we had our fun earlier in the morning. I reached for the door and he quickly lunged for my hand before I did.

"No good-bye kisses?" He gave me a puppy dog pit and I sighed and rolled my eyes because he still hadn't learned that I don't fall for those.

"Sorry Draco, it's just Harry Ron will be worrying about me and wanting to know who head boy is as it wasn't either of them and." I gave him a kiss and quickly walked away to where I left Draco and Harry.

"Hey, sorry I took so long we had to talk bout the rules. You'll never guess who the head boy is!" I said and Ron and Harry looked at me.

"Draco! We know, Pansy came by with her shriek for a voice and told us" Ron said.

"Sorry bout that, it must suck, having to live with him all year long." Harry said.

"Yeah, but I can always come and visit you guys, I will know the password to the common room you know." I told them.

"Yeah we know." They said at the same time.

Harry looked like his dose at the beginning of every year. Hungry and skinny. The Dursley's don't really feed him so he always pigs out at the beginning of the year feast. His jet black hair lying messily in his eyes perfectly hiding his scar, his eyes are a beautiful green. Everyone tells him that they are just like his mothers. Harry, Ron and I haven't met his parents, but we have seen pictures. He's the Gryffindor seeker

Ron is Ron! Really, his family is big too. Ginny, George, Percy, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley, The nicest family I have ever known, at least that are pureblood anyway. His hair is firey red and has really nice green eyes too. He's the Gryffindor keeper.

"Hermione you better go so you can help everyone out." Harry said breaking my train of thought.

"Ok, I'll see you to at dinner." I said and got up and walked out of the compartment. I didn't know where Draco was and then I heard his voice.

"I broke up with you in the forth year, we aren't together so get over it you pug face bitch!" I heard Draco yell. _Yup, I found him_. I opened the door and he seemed to be thinking about something, I just had to bring him back to reality. Blaise saw me and smiled. It was weird because I was a muggle born why would he smile at me?

"Hey Ferrite face we have to go before everyone else." I say and he turns around and smirks at me, God how I love his smirk too.

"Mudblood Bitch get away from my Drakie, he'll be out there after I let him out." That fucking bitch, he's my boyfriend and if she ever tries to..

"Whatever Granger lets go." Draco says and makes me forget what I was going to say. I hate it when he dose that. He walks by and shoves me into the door. _Fuck that hurt_!

"You could have been gentler instead of slamming me into the fucking door knob!" I growled at him. _No one hurts me and gets away with it._

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to but they can't know that we are getting along or Pansy will know I don't have a girlfriend at a different wizarding school, like Blaise told her."_ Hold on, is that why Blaise smiled at me?_

"Dose Blaise know about you and me?" I asked, I saw his face change from sure to unsure. _So what if he knows? What will he do?_

"I didn't tell him, he stayed at my house over the summer, but I don't think he read our letters. I'll ask him later at dinner when it's just me and him." What! Would he read the letters to figure out who he was talking to all summer long? "If he dose know then we're ok, he won't tell anyone, he dated a muggle born last year so he owes me." _Oh yes, what a big help, he owes him. This is bloody brilliant_.

We had to separate the first years from the rest of the kids so we made sure that all the older kids made it to the great hall before the first years, if they didn't then it would be way to hectic. After all the first graders were rounded up Draco and I got into the first carriage that was empty and we rode off towards the school. We entered the great hall before everyone else and we quickly kissed each other and pulled apart just as the front doors opened. We walked our separate ways to our tables and I waited for Harry, Ron, Neville, and Dean to join me.

"Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" Dean asked me as the five of them sat down.

"It was ok I guess, I've had better, but it was nice having a house to my self." I said and everyone looked at me.

"You had the house to your self, what happened to your mom and dad?" Ginny asked

"Remember they wanted to go "explore" the world alone. Oh how great." I said very mockingly making all of them start to laugh. We stopped talking and watched the sorting. After it was done food appeared on the platters and then we all dug in to the food and began to eat. About thirty minutes later the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts. I congratulate all of the new ones to Hogwarts and hope they like what house they are in. We have some rules I would like to go over before I let ya'll leave to go to your common rooms.

First of all the Forbidden forest is still forbidden, all for good reasons too." He paused and looked over to Hermione, Potter and Weasley. They always ended up in the forbidden forest some time during the year. He continued on. "You are not to be out side past 11 P.M. and not to be out of your common rooms past 11:30. Also let me introduce our Head's for the next four years, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Will you two please stand and come to the front." I stood up and saw Draco look at me from the corner of my eye and we both walked up to the front. "The rest of you are free to go to your common rooms and remember you have an hour before you are to be in the common room and no place else." Dumbledore said, and Professor Snape walked up to us and summoned us to follow him.

He led us to a hall I've never been in and by the look on Hermione's face she had never been there either. He stopped in front of a portrait with two young people who looked in love. He cleared his throat and they both looked up.

"Password?" The girl asked us kindly.

"Chocolate Frogs." Snape said he turned to us. "Here is your common room, please don't kill each other." Then he walked away.

We entered the room and the first thing I asked was "Dose he know?" he closed his eyes and what seemed like for ever he answered me quickly

"Blaise knows, but wont tell anyone I promise you." I ran to the room I figured was mine because it said Hermione in Maroon paint and slammed the door.

_So that's why he smiled at me, but what if he lets it slip? What if he thinks Ron or Harry know?_ The questions kept replaying in my head and I heard the door open as I feel asleep.

* * *

**Ok there's that chapter for you I hope you like it and again Sorry for taking so long! Lol well Review and I'll talk to you guys later. _Candie_**


	5. Where Is She?

**Ok, I'm updating this one and keeping the plot the same. just didn't want to change it. Thankyou for the reviews I really am glad that I get them well on with the story Oh yeah, no more POV they confusse me**

* * *

Chapter 5:Where is she? **

* * *

**

Draco woke up to the sun shinning threw the window and the birds chirpping. Wouldn't we all like to be awaken like that? To bad this is reality and I doubt we actually have that happen, but I really must go on with this. Where was I? Oh yes. He got up and walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on himself. He opened his eyes and noticed a door that must lead to Hermiones room. He knocked on it and Hermione's groggy voice replyed.

"I'll be in there in a minute ok?" She replyed tiredly. She got up from her bed and slipped her slippers on and got her robe off of the mirro that sat in her room and opened the bathroom door. "I see we share a bathroom?" Hermione said and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, and if your not good I'll have to take you into my room."Draco said and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

"Maybe I'll be bad just to see my punishment." Hermione joked around.

"If you keep that up you'll find out sooner than you think." Draco hissed into her ear sweetly. If that is at all possible.

"Sorry about last night I just wasn't exspecting Blaise to know . It has been two years though. For all we know its so obvious and everyone knows. I don't even want to think about that though." Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Mia, stop worring and relax. Maybe we should let it acidently slip one day then see how people react." Draco offered her.

"Oh I'll think about it Draco, but I really must get ready for classes today." Hermione said.

Draco shook his head. No matter how un-inocent she had became she was still the Granger book-worm know it all he's known sense the first year. Draco grabbed his toothbrush and tooth pasted and brushed his teeth. Once he was done he smiled at him self in the mirror to see his white teeth glittering back at him. Its Draco Malfoy here. His smile has to be perfect along with his hair that he worked so hard to grow out to a nice length. Not as long as wonder boy Potters but long enough for him to still look very sexy. He went into his room and got dressed then put on his school robes over that. "Hermione I'm going down to breakfast I'll see yoou later!" Draco yelled.

"Wait, or else no one will get to see me with my Slytherin man." Hermione said hastly as she joined him at the door.

"Are you sure you want everyone to find out the first day of classes?" Draco asked her.

"Positive, if they don't like us together then they can go fuck themselves. I'm glad that I'm with you and I really think I should show it." Hermione said in a know-it-all voice.

"Ok,lets go my beautiful." Draco said and they walked out and tward the great hall. They passed some very lost looking first years and smiled at them sweetly. They stopped out side the doors to the great hall and Draco turned to Hermione. "Are you sure 'bout this? YOu can still turn back you know." Draco told her with his Malfoy smirk.

"Just go in" Hermione laughed and pushed the doors opened. Hermione felt as if all eye's were on her.

"I'll see you after breakfast? We have Care of Magical Creatures together." Draco said to her.

"See you then." Hermione said and kissed Draco on the lips. They walked there seprate ways and she knew that most of the girls were sneering at her. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with THE Draco Malfoy. I know I'd die to be with him. Hermione sat her self between an angery Ron and a shocked Harry.

"Are you two seeing each other?" Ron asked a little agresive.

"If you must know Ronald, we are." Hermione said calmly.

"You do relize he's our worst enemy don't you?" Harry said.

"No, you to still hate him after all he's done. He helped you kill Voltmort Harry." Hermione said a little over defesively. She looked over to where Draco was to see if he was getting as hard of a time as she was. He just so happened to look up and smile. He went back to talking with Blaise and his other guy friends. "Look, his friends aprove of us, why can't you two?" Hermione asked them

"Its not that easy to aprove of someone when they've hated you before the met you." Ron said.

"Like he said, but he knew me befor he started hating me. How can you like him after him calling you a mudblood for so long?" Harry asked.

"It was all to look good infront of his friends Harry. You should know the feeling. You do the same thing around us when your around someone you fancey." Hermione said then hastliy stood up. "I'll see you in class." Hermione said then walked away.

Draco was glad that his friends were alright with him dating Hermione. He had Pansy off his back with was always a plus, but he knew that wouldn't last. She'd find a way to try and ruine his relashion ship with Hermione. He could tell she wasn't doing very well with her friends and he rolled his eyes. If they really loved her then it wouldn't matter who she was with as long as she was hapy am I right? Or at least one would think so. "I'm going to go and see whats eatting Hermione." Draco said as he saw her get up with a little bit of angery in her step as she walked to the door.

"Ok, see you later mate." Blaise called after him as he walked off. Draco entered the hall way and started to look for Hermione, but couldn't find her anywhere. He knew she couldn't be that far because she was didn't get out the door that much longer before Draco walked out. He went out side and looked and didn't see her. So he walked back in and went to there common room to see if she had returned there. After looking in all the room he still couldn't find her. He walked to Hagrids hut because class was to start in five minutes and he couldn't afforid to be late to his first class. He was sure that Hermione would be there so he walked off joyfully. When he arived to class he say Potter and Weasley but no Hermione. he walked up to Harry and did somthing he'd always regret. "Where's Hermione?" Draco asked

"We figured she was off with you some where."Ron growled.

"No, I just spent twenty minutes trying to gfind her." Draco spat.

"So where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You three ask the wrong people." A voice came. They all turned around to see someone in a hood.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Draco demanded.

"You must prove your loyal to her to be shown where she is. You have five days and Four nights to find her, if you don't then she will be killed at Midnight." The hooded figure said and then walked off in to a mist and wasn't seen once it cleared away.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how you liked it. I wrote it at one in the morning but I think its good.  
_Candie_**


	6. Losing Hope

Sorry its taken me some time to update this story I was just stuck so I kept it up with the other story. Which if I don't update tonight, I shall tomorrow after my swimming. ALSO I will update as much as I can!

* * *

FLASHBACK: "_Where's Hermione?" Draco asked_

_"We figured she was off with you some where." Ron growled._

_"No, I just spent twenty minutes trying to find her." Draco spat._

_"So where's Hermione?" Harry asked._

_"You three ask the wrong people." A voice came. They all turned around to see someone in a hood._

_"Where's my girlfriend?" Draco demanded._

_"You must prove you're loyal to her to be shown where she is. You have five days and Four nights to find her, if you don't then she will be killed at Midnight." The hooded figure said and then walked off in to a mist and wasn't seen once it cleared away_.

* * *

Chapter 6: Losing hope.

* * *

Four days had passed and still no Hermione. All the teachers were informed that Hermione was missing and they were to keep on the look out for her. No matter what Dumbledore would do to see that Hermione was found. She was still missing. At this point Draco, Harry and Ron were aloud to skip all classes until she was found.

"Harry its no use I don't think were going to find her." Ron said as they walked up to the boy's dormitories.

"I don't know why I didn't think about it before. The map." Harry said and went to his trunk. "I solemn swear I am up to no good." Harry said and as if someone invisible was there the parchment filled with ink

"I see Hermione!" Ron said.

"Why is Draco outside the-"Harry said but Ron yanked him up. "Mischief managed!" Ron shouted and all of it disappeared He dragged Harry down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

"We found Hermione!" Ron yelled and Draco was running after them as they went to the room or requirements. When they got there Ron walked past the door three times and thought very hard of what he wanted. The door appeared and they all went in.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled.

"You just missed her, I'm sorry." A voice said from the back. Then an evil crackled laugh came and out walked….. Professor Snap.

"Where is she!" Draco yelled. Ron stood next to him dumbfounded and saw a note on the desk next to Draco.

"Accio paper." Ron whispered quietly. And it came to his hand with out Snap noticing. He read it to himself, and then gave it to Draco.

"Draco, Ron or Harry,

I addressed it to all three of you guys because I had a feeling that you'd be looking for me the most. Snap followed me out of the Great Hall three days ago and took me to some place outside of Hogwarts. Once I was where he wanted to keep me he untied me and told me that I was going to die. That you three wouldn't notice my disappearance, but as I see, you did. I miss you and you must find me! The map won't show me I know Harry and Ron must have looked. Please. I love all three of you guys and I need you to stay alive. Don't lose hope. Snaps plan is to kill me in front of the school at midnight tomorrow. Find me before then please!

Love always and forever!

"Mione!"

Draco went to pass it to Harry but he wasn't there.

"Now will you two please leave? You have to find her before times up I do believe." Snap said then was gone..

"How dose he keep leaving." Ron asked.

"He's not gone he knows charms and is just invisible. Let's go get Potter." Draco said and they walked out.

* * *

"We're never going to find her." Harry said once they read the letter.

"See Draco he agrees with me too." Ron said

"You two can lose hope but I love her and I'm not giving up.

"I'm right behinde you even if it will be to late." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

* * *

OK I know its short but I had to stop her so I wouldn't ruin anything. Lol I know you guys are saying OMG I WANT MORE! I'll update soon

XoXoXo

_Candie_


	7. Please Hermione talk to me!

Well I'm glad people are reading this story. I don't care if I don't get thousands of Reviews but as long as I get a few I'll update. I know, I said it was Sexual and it will be but as of now it's based with Hermione being in trouble. So wait those who want it. so long, on with the story

* * *

Flashback: _"We're never going to find her." Harry said once they read the letter._

_"See Draco he agrees with me too." Ron said_

_"You two can lose hope but I love her and I'm not giving up._

_"I'm right behind you even if it will be to late." Ron and Harry said at the same time_.

* * *

Chapter 7: Please Hermione talk to me!

* * *

Harry was walking in the halls alone thinking of what would happen to Hermione tonight at midnight if they didn't discover where she was. Today was a day in Hogsmead, but Harry didn't think he should go with Hermione's life on the line. Dumbledore had been informed about the meeting with Professor Snape and reassured them that there was no way he would get away with killing Hermione. Ron and Harry had there doubts, but didn't dare tell Draco about it. 

Draco was losing sleep and dragging Blaise, Harry and Ron into sleepless nights ever sense Hermione had been missing. Blaise seemed nice and so Ron and Harry got along with him, but I wouldn't say the same for them and Draco. Ever sense Hermione had been taken it seemed they'd fought even more, about who cared for her more. Well you get the drift.

"Harry! Yo' mate wait up." A voice came from down the hall. Harry stopped and spun around to see who was calling him so madly. He saw Blaise running after him and came to a stop next to him.

"Oh, hey Blaise I thought you were Collin "Creepy" or someone of the sort." Harry said with a laugh. Collin was deemed with the nick name Creepy because of his endless stalking of Harry. One could say he was homosexual, but it was never able to be proved correct.

"Nope, but Ron and Draco wanted me to tell you that were going to Hogsmead and we need you to come with us too, something creepy is going on with Draco… He won't tell us until your with us." Blaise said once he had caught his breath after his endless search for Harry.

"Why do I have to be in his bloody presets just so you can hear about his…Creepiness?" Harry asked very confused.

"Just come with me." Blaise said ignoring Harry's words. Harry reluctantly followed.

* * *

So Mrs. Granger can you wait to die?" Snape said to her. 

"I'm not going to die, you wait, their smart enough to discover where you've hidden me!" Hermione hissed.

"I highly doubt that. If you do remember I teach at the school. They all seem to be working happily without a care in the world about your little, disappearance if I may say." Drew Snape's voice.

"Watch, when you're in Azkaban because I'm saved and report you, you'll see." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up mudblood!" Snape growled and with that he walked out of the room slamming the door loudly.

"Don't listen to him Hermione, pull yourself together! Their looking for you, you're not going to die." Hermione said to herself. "Oh Draco please hurry and save me. If you truly love me then you'll find me and save me." Hermione said in a soft scratchy whisper.

* * *

Why must I be here Malfoy?" Harry said once they reached where Ron and Draco where sitting. 

"I know where she is… Well I see it, but don't know where to find it." Draco said.

"What? Well explain it then!" Ron yelped.

"It's a old house, or a shack hard to tell. Inside its really dusty and there's pictures of old evil wizards all around, the biggest one is of Voltermort and Hermione's laying on the floor. Her robes are torn and tattered and the floor is so dusty. I can tell she was dragged into the room. There's only one pair of foot steps apart from where Hermione has been pacing back and forth. It's close because I can sense it. I know she's still alive and last time I saw her she was crying. Snape had just walked out of the room after screaming at her. Kicking her repeating in the stomach…" Draco finished and tears were glissing on his cheeks.

'He must really love her.' Harry, Blaise and Ron all thought.

"Let's go find her, I think it's on Hogsmead." Blaise said and walked out of the castle, but before they made in into the town Pansy grabbed Draco's hand.

"Pansy gets off of me!" Draco yelled at Pansy.

"Draco stop looking for the mudblood and go out with me again." Pansy said.

"No! I don't want to go out with you. I'm finding my love and I'm finding her now so leave me alone!" Draco said and with that, the four boys were gone leaving Pansy sitting there dumbstruck. They were speeding threw the streets and stopped when Blaise stopped suddenly.

"This is the place!" Draco said happily and ran into the house. Ron, Harry and Blaise followed quickly after him. "Hermione, if you hear me scream or something."

There was a faint noise from a room upstairs, as if something was slammed against the wall with force. Draco ran up the stairs and one broke under his feet.

"Keep going we'll fix it before you two get here." Ron said and he kept going.

Draco ran, and then stopped. "Mione another noise please." Draco asked out loud. And he heard a soft whippier two doors down from where he was standing. He ran there and heard her scream.

"Keep your hands off me! NO STOP!" was all he heard then a muffled sound. He ran into the room to see Snape leaning over her with a liquid dripping down her throat.

"Now you have to see if you can save her." Snape said then was gone.

"Hermione talk to me. Oh gods…. HARRY, RON, BLAISE! HELP!" Draco screamed.

* * *

Cliffy please review and have fun! R&R!

XoXoXo

Candie


	8. One must sacrifice

Thank you for the reviews! I'm going to be starting a new story Conect to the net. Only because I thought it would be a good story but I'm going to write it out so my palns don't change and then put it up once I have about 10 chapters…. But I'll put one up a day so you don't have to read in bulk. I'm also updating my When the truth comes out, so if you read that one too I've updated or are on the way. Let me get on with my story!

_**Candie**_

* * *

Flashback: _Draco ran, and then stopped. "Mione another noise please." Draco asked out loud. And he heard a soft whippier two doors down from where he was standing. He ran there and heard her scream._

_"Keep your hands off me! NO STOP!" was all he heard then a muffled sound. He ran into the room to see Snape leaning over her with a liquid dripping down her throat._

_"Now you have to see if you can save her." Snape said then was gone._

_"Hermione talk to me. Oh gods…. HARRY, RON, BLAISE! HELP!" Draco screamed.

* * *

_

Chapter 8: One must sacrifice.

* * *

Draco said there crying thinking of ways to try and wake Hermione up but nothing worked. He knew that everyone would find him weak if they saw him cry over Hermione. She was a mudblood and they would see him an idiot, but as of now all he wanted was for her to be alright.

Blaise was the first to reach Draco and ran to his side. He threw himself next to Draco and saw that he was crying. 'Draco never cries! Whats wrong now?' Blaise thought to him self.

"What happened?" Blaise asked. He hoped he could help his best friend. He had never seen him break down and cry before. That was saying a lot, because they had been best friends sense they were in dippers. But that wasn't the point. The point was to get Draco to say what was wrong with Hermione, so they could have a chance of saying her.

"I walked in and… Snape had forced a potion down her throat…. Then he said I had to see if I could save her now… She won't respond, and I've tried everything. Blaise I can't lose her." Draco said and looked into Blaise's eyes. His eyes were stealy gray and stolen of all emotions except fear.

"Come on lets get her to Dumbledore, we've found Floo powder, you two can floo back and we will meet you at his office. Make sure that she stays breathing." Blaise said and Draco nodded. He stood up with Hermione in his arms and made it down the stairs with dropping her or falling on his way down. When Ron and Harry saw their best friend in Draco's arm not responding they thought she was dead.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he followed Draco to the fireplace.

Ron noticed he was going to leave so got in front of the fire place before Draco could enter it. "Weasley move." Draco said his voice shaking a little.

"What happened to Hermione?" Ron said in a serious voice, his face getting a little flushed.

"Snape's poisoned her and if you don't get out of the way she'll die before anyone can save her." Draco replied his voice rising by the moment. Harry grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him out of the way.

"We'll meet you in Dumbledore's office, and then you'll explain more?" Harry asked, even though he was informing Draco of it.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything." Draco said. He grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it down and spoke loud and clear. "Dumbledore's Office; witch craft and wizardly school." And he was gone.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair deep in thought about how they could save Hermione. He was ready to set up teachers around the school to make sure no harm came to her. He knew very well that Draco, Harry, and Ron were on the look out for her or anything that lead to where she would be located. He was worried himself about Hermione's well being. She was the smartest witch in a centaury. And she was very useful. He was going to offer her a job, to teach any course she wished, but the hope of doing so was fading quickly. Then there was a sound of a sudden whoosh of air on the left of his side and he saw two bodies appear before his eyes. Draco Malfoy and a unconscious Hermione Granger.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked as he rushed to aid Draco with a very cold Hermione.

"Snape made her swallow some potion of some sort. She won't respond to anyone and its driving me nuts, because I have no clue what he made her drink." Draco said,

Under his breath Dumbledore said a spell and Hermione's stomach turned neon green.

"what in bloody hell dose that mean?" Draco asked a little freaked to see his love stomach turning green before his eyes.

"It seems that she was given the sacrifice Potion." Dumbledore said. Just then Ron, Harry and Blaise came in huffing. Draco could tell that they had ran the whole way here just to make sure that Hermione, and himself was safe in the hands of Dumbledore.

"What dose she need?" Ron asked knowing that there had to be an antidote to what ever Hermione was forced to drink, seeing that it was a potions teacher he would have thought it out. Harry ran to Hermione's side and brushed her hair from her face. She was usually so beautiful but her hair was matted and she looked as if she had, had a good a mount of beatings. He felt his eyes burn with tears but refused to let them fall from his eyes.

"We need a lady with the purest of blood. Quickly she seems to only have about fifteen minutes left." Dumbledore said.

Blaise ran out the door to find Pansy Parkinson. He knew that she wouldn't want to give Hermione her blood but he knew that he would have to force her too. He found her all too easily, she was snogging some 9th year boy. Blaise dragged her away and to Dumbledore's office. When she entered she saw a passed out Hermione, a tear stained faced Draco an flushed Ron and an angry Harry. She knew of Snape's plan and snickered under her breath. Then she felt a jolt of pain in her right arm as if a needle had entered her skin. She passed out moments later.

"Draco drinks half of this." Dumbledore instructed him. He found it very odd but did as he was told and drank half of the goblet that was full of Pansy's blood. It tasted bitter. Just like she was, bitter to anyone who wasn't pure like her. Her blood was muddier that anyone else's in the school, even if she was a pureblood.

Dumbledore took the goblet from Draco's hand and forced the liquid down Hermione's throat. There was no change in Hermione's body, except her once green stomach was now a frosty blue. "Draco tell her how you feel about her or, you sacrifice your self to take her place in the city of the dead.

Draco sighed deeply. He really wished that Ron and Harry weren't with him as he told their best friend how he felt about her. But if it was the only way to save her then he was going to do it.

"Hermione baby, please if you hear me wake up. I love you so much, more than anything in this world. I've loved you for so long and I was so happy when you said you'd be with me for the rest of our lives, only now yours may be ending. Oh please Hermione wake up. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. Hermione… I love you." Draco said and now the tears had started to flood from his eyes quicker then they were before.

Everyone watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the Draco that had face in the palms of his hands.

"Draco, look at me..." Hermione whispered and he looked up. "I love you too." She said and smiled. He kissed her like he meant it. He needed her and he was so glad that she was going to be just fine.

She was just as hungry for him as he was for her. The moment she heard people downstairs of the house she was at she was overjoyed. But when Snape showed up with what ever he had forced down her throat she thought that they would be to late. Now that she was able to see everyone again she was so happy.

Once Draco and her pulled apart Hermione went over to Harry and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad your ok 'Mione." Harry said as he tightened his grip.

"Me too." Was all she said. Harry let go and she walked to Ron. It took him a minute to respond because he was still amazed at the fact that Hermione wasn't dead. That she was in fact alive. "Well are you just going to stand there or give me a hug?" Hermione asked him. He got out of his daze and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in a million years.

"So how much homework do have?" Hermione said finally turning to Dumbledore. Everyone chuckled under their breath.

"Make it Granger to worry about her work even though she was about to die." Blaise spoke up.

* * *

Well tell me wht u thought. I know many of you think these chapters are short but I don't care. This is my story and will be as long as I want. Have funa fn review

XoXoXo

_**Candie**_


	9. When Lust controls a body

Sorry it's taken me a while. I'm just talking to a lot of people lately so yeah. I was also reading some fan fic and working on my new one. Still haven't posted it but me hope you find it really good. . Well on with my story for I know your dieing to read it.

* * *

Flash Back: _"Hermione… I love you." Draco said and now the tears had started to flood from his eyes quicker then they were before._

_Everyone watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the Draco that had face in the palms of his hands._

_"Draco, look at me..." Hermione whispered and he looked up. "I love you too." She said and smiled. He kissed her like he meant it. He needed her and he was so glad that she was going to be just fine._

_She was just as hungry for him as he was for her. The moment she heard people downstairs of the house she was at she was overjoyed. But when Snape showed up with what ever he had forced down her throat she thought that they would be too late. Now that she was able to see everyone again she was so happy._

_Once Draco and her pulled apart Hermione went over to Harry and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad your ok 'Mione." Harry said as he tightened his grip._

_"Me too." Was all she said? Harry let go and she walked to Ron. It took him a minute to respond because he was still amazed at the fact that Hermione wasn't dead. That she was in fact alive. "Well are you just going to stand there or give me a hug?" Hermione asked him. He got out of his daze and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in a million years._

_"So how much homework does have?" Hermione said finally turning to Dumbledore. Everyone chuckled under their breath._

_"Make it Granger to worry about her work even though she was about to die." Blaise spoke up.

* * *

_

Chapter 9: When lust controls a body.

* * *

Hermione Ron, Harry and Ginny spend the rest of that day playing games and talking about stuff that happen while Hermione was….Well, you should know.

"So Hermione what did you do the whole time?" Ginny asked

"Thought of all you guys." She answered

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked

"OH MY GOD! I forgot all about him! I have to go you guys." Hermione said and hugged all her friends and rushed out to find him. She made it to the heads common room to see him reading a book.

"About time you got here." Draco said as soon as she ran into the table.

"Sorry!" Hermione said.

Draco stood up and kissed her. She responded quickly to the kiss. They went at it and Hermione moaned into the kiss. She then felt Draco's hard dick press against her inner thigh.

"Let's go to my room." Hermione said into the kiss. Draco simply picked her up and took her into a room.

Hermione unzipped her pants

Draco kicked his off

Hermione pulled his shirt off.

Draco took off her shirt and pants

She slid her leg down his pulling his boxers off.

He pulled the thong down and off and unsnapped the bra.

He kissed her lips and she moaned once more. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and kissed her collar bone. She groaned and he began to suck on her collar bone. She rolled her hips and he kissed her once again. He leaned up from her body and centered him at her folds.

"Ready?" Draco asked

"Go for it." Hermione said hopefully.

"It's going to hurt." Draco confessed.

"I don't care." She replied.

"I love you." He told her

"I love you too." She said. He kissed her once more then entered her. She moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my Gwad! This feels so good." She moaned with each push he gave.

"Well, you take pain better then I thought you would." Draco admitted.

"I was beaten a lot so I think this is really-Oh…My…GOD!" Hermione screamed in happiness.

He had trusted into her really hard after she said 'really' and with every thrust he went deeper and took it longer. She had gone into an orgasm and was moaning none stop making Draco's Penis throb and grow larger. He also had an Orgasm and was sent over the edge. He trusted in one more time this time farther then he had ever before and spilled inside of her.

Both of them slowly came from the orgasm and their bodies cooled down. Hermione was a little tired. Draco got something off the side table and put it in his mouth. He leaned over Hermione and kissed her slipping the object into her mouth

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione will you marry me?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked down in her hand to see a 19K sliver Diamond ring in her hand.

* * *

Well tell me what you think…You know what to do. Review! Sorry this was a short chapter though!

_XoXoXo_

_Candie_


End file.
